


The Fairest Of Them All

by RosyPalms



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale), Snow White - All Media Types, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butts, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Rhyming, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: The beginning of the classic fairy tale, but with sex!





	The Fairest Of Them All

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, but it was fun as hell to write. Sadly i'm not particularly great at writing with a consistent rhyme scheme. It's not great, but I think it's fun and I hope so do you.
> 
> Also, the Evil Queen is hot as fuck. Glad I finally wrote something with her in it.

Once upon a time, a peaceful kingdom was ruled by a wise queen. The land was prosperous, its citizens happy, but the queen was not. Jealousy ate away at her heart. She wished to be the fairest in all the land, yet her daughter, called Snow White, surpassed her own radiance.

Driven by hate, the queen ordered a local huntsman to take the princess and slay her, and bring her heart to the queen as proof of the deed. His reward would be whatever he desired.

He went on his way and soon returned, presenting the queen with a still bleeding heart.  
“Excellent!”, she said with much satisfaction. “Speak, what do you wish for? Gold? Land? It can all be yours”

The huntsmen was a simple man who cared little for riches and titles. However, his eyes rested on a worthy price, the queen herself.

Even though Snow White had been the fairest in all the land, her mother was a beauty in her own right. With her body concealed by layers of priceless purple and black silk, only her face hinted at her glory.

It was akin to porcelain. It was painted to perfection. Her noble cheeks were rosy, her luscious lips were as red as the finest apple, and eye shadow made her green eyes shine like precious gems.

The queen first noticed his staring, and shortly after the growing bulge in his trousers.  
“I see you are a man of exquisite taste”, she said dryly and let her cape fall to the ground. She seated herself on her canopy bed. “Come, oh huntsman. You shall have what you desire”

A few long strides and the huntsman stood before the queen. She swiftly opened his trousers and gasped when his manhood was freed. Never had she seen such a splendid one! It was a thing of prodigious length and girth, an exciting one!

She grasped it gingerly and rubbed it with care. The huntsman shivered when she licked her lips, eagerly anticipating what was to come.

Then she kissed him, right on his crown. She went further down, and did not stop even when it breached her throat. The queen’s choking was the sweetest song in the huntsman’s ears. She persevered and in the end felt his sack on her chin.

She lingered and savored, trembled with passion, before she pulled back to get an impression. Her lipstick had left marks on the impressive tool, and the huntsman was smiling like an ecstatic fool.

He took her crown off her head, tossed it aside, and put a hand on her head to act as her guide. Down he pushed her and willingly she went.

The queen performed admirably, and made the huntsman feel weak in his knees. When the warmth of her throat became too much to bear, he pulled out and locked eyes with the queen.

“A kiss, however sweet, is hardly enough reward for my deed”, he told her breathlessly. The queen listened, thought and smiled mysteriously.  
“True, this won’t do”, she said, and turned. She was on all fours with her backside turned. “I’ll leave taking the reward up to you”

The huntsman lifted and flipped robes and skirts until his price was within his grasp. Underneath it all the queen was nude, her posterior exposed to the brute.

It was round and soft and pearly white. He approached her like a common wench. He put his hands on her alabaster cheeks and lined up his spear. The queens moist lips greeted him without fear.

He slipped inside, stretched her wide, went all the way in, and stuffed her quim. Moaning, slapping, sighs and cries, pleasure made the queen swoon and cross her eyes. 

The huntsman’s hips hammered right home and made the his queen moan. When he tired of thrusting he ceased and was pleased to see the queen moving on her own in ecstasy.

All good things come to an end. The pleasure grew, soared, and in a moment’s time, all the queen could do was moan and whine. The huntsman filled her with boiling heat; the pleasure was oh so sweet.

Thus, with their business done, they parted ways, both had had fun.

* * * * *

Of course, it was all a trick. Snow White, to save her life had sucked the huntsman's dick! After taking his pleasure, much like with her mother, the huntsman presented the heart of another.

The heart of a swine served to save Snow White’s life. It was not yet the end of their strife.


End file.
